Nothing Left To Say
by LSU lovePurple liveGold
Summary: Allie never thought she would fall for anyone other than Peter. That's how thing were going to be forever; Allie following Peter. What happens when the High Kings younger brother catches Allie's eye. And what about when the mysterious Prince Caspian catches her other eye? What's a girl to do? Allie sure doesn't know.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 1**

"Bloody hell" I muttered to myself as was Lucy almost hit by a car. That girl could certainly be very clumsy I sighed thanking Aslan that Susan hadn't seen the almost very bad incident. Turning my attention back to Susan I could barley contain my laughter earning a glare from the brunette who was so very politely trying to get the message across to a geek-boy who insisted they needed to talk that she was 'not interested' Susan was never interested which made no sense because back in Narnia during the Golden Age she was being courted left and right, which Susan herself didn't seem to mind.

"What's your name?"

"Phyllis" she answered. Oh that's rich this should be fun. I was positive I had the glint in my eye I get whenever im about to play a prank with Edmund or Lucy or someone else. Unlike the Pensivive children I made friends with other people after Narnia and though Im only 15; I like to party. Hard. And all four of them knew it. I could get into other clubs and stuff because I looked older than I really was. I had long golden hair and was quite tall for my age just 2 or 3 inches shorter then Edmund and I was just taller than Susan. I had blue-green eyes and next to everyone else I looked very tan. I miss Narnia I really do but I like living in the normal world its nice. Its normal.

"Allie!" someone yelled out to me. It turned out to be my friend Sarah coming across the street dragging her boyfriend Jason with her. I was about to meet them halfway when a small hand grabbed my wrist pulling me to the train station. The small hand belonged to Lucy who was frantically going on about Peter and some fight. Wow what a shocker Peter in a fight. Again. Sarah and Jason looked annoyed once again going off with the 'strange' Pensivive children. I gave them an apologetic before turning my attention to not getting hit by a car. As we entered the train station we could hear the chanting of 'fight, fight, fight!' that only got louder as Lucy led us closer. As we pushed our way through the large crowd we could see Peter up against 4 other boys. Very fair. For a brief moment I made eye contact with Peter and just gave him an exasperated look and turned to make sure Lucy didn't run forward. And also who wants to see their boyfriend get beaten up. All of sudden Edmund launches through the crowd right onto one of the boys backs shoving him away from kicking his brother again. I was silently grateful because I was about to launch myself onto said boy and that wouldn't have ended well. Finally 2 guards come running forward blowing whistles and everyone scrams. Not everyone the boys keep fighting and im about to go forward myself to punch one of them in the face when Susan's grip on my wrists says other whys. Ahhhh come on Susan. She pulls us over to a bench where I sit next to Lucy. The boys plop down next to us eventually and Peter sits next to me. Uh, no im still mad at that boy.

"Your welcome" Edmund huffs from his spot on the other side of Peter.

"I had it sorted" was his reply. Hah no you didn't. I jump up from my spot, as Peter was about to grab my hand. Still mad at you.

"No, you didn't have it sorted Peter" I said annoyed from my new spot standing next to the sitting Edmund using his head as an elbow rest; not that he minded. He was my best friend in the

Pensivive family. Especially considering our close age of him being almost 15 in a few months, Susan was 16 but very mature for her age, Lucy was 12, and Peter was almost 18. So right now Peter and I only have a 2 years age difference. I wonder when he turns 18 if that makes our relationship illegal…

"What was it this time?" asked Susan as Peter jumped up too as well.

"He bumped me." Really Peter he bumped you so you piss off all 4 of them. Lucy seemed to read my mind as she voiced why you would hit someone over that.

"He bumped me and then tried to make me apologies." Peter clarified. Oh well that makes everything better. Not.

"Is it that hard to walk away?" Susan asked tiredly.

"I shouldn't have to!" great now he's acting all mad and its probably not helping that I refuse to acknowledge him. "Don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid?" He was now looking at me, I could feel his gaze burning into my head but I refused to give in and turned my attention to Edmund as he said, "But we are kids."

"Well I wasn't always!" Okay I've had enough.

"Oh shut it Peter we all weren't kids every single one of us even Lucy so just shut it okay!" Possibly not the best approach but I really don't give a danm.

"Oh come off it Allie its been a year how long do they except us to wait?" He was now sitting down again.

"I think it time we accept we live here now, theirs no use pretending any different." Leave it to Susan to say what we are all sadly thinking. "Oh no," she said, "Pretend your talking to me."

"We are talking to you." Edmund said in him ever-sarcastic voice.

I looked over to see geek-boy himself headed into the train station. This should be fun. Pushing off from Edmunds head fixing his hat I skipped in geek-boys direction intending on reintroducing him to 'Phyllis.'

"Oh no you don't" Susan said yanking me back which ended with me being trapped on Peters lap with that pretty little smirk on him face.

"This is better," said the now extremely happy Peter.

"What ever," I huffed knowing it was no use to fight against Peters strong grip.

"OW!" Lucy yelped jumping up from the bench

"Quite Lu," Susan tried to hush her.

"Something pinched me," Lucy continued pointing accusingly at the bench.

"Peter did you just pinch my bum?" I asked incredulously as I jumped up along with the rest of the siblings who seem to have felt similar pinches themselves.

"It feels like magic!" Lucy concluded.

"Quick everyone hold hands!" Really Susan what is this an Earthquake drill?

"Im not holding your hand!" Edmund protested to Peter.

"Oh honestly," I muttered switching sides so I was now between Peter and Edmund holding both their hands securely. All of a sudden the train that was passing seemed to be going UN normally fast and the walls began to peel off with rest of the train station. Across the train flickers of what seemed to be a beach and when the train disappeared in what seemed to be nowhere geek boy and everyone else that was in the station was gone, along with the station its self. We were all of a sudden in some sort of cave that looked out of the very some how familiar beach. Everyone had stopped holding hands except Peter who refused to release his tight grip on my hand that kept me glued to his side. Lucy was the first to sprint towards the water Susan right on her heels laughing as they threw off their blazers, shoes, socks, ties, and what ever else they could get a hold of. Edmund and Peter sprinted forward next doing the same as there sisters I ran forward about to pass Peter when one of his all to familiar strong steel like arms wrapped around me pulling my body over him broad strong shoulders.

"Peter!" I yelled hitting his back trying to get him to put me down. All of a sudden he smacked my bum.

"Peter you bloody pr," I didn't get to finish as he interrupted me by saying, "What I wasn't going to let you hit my bum all day and not return the favor." Smart-arse. I would of continued hitting him, above his bum, if I hadn't been launched head first into the water.

"Oh your going to regret that one Pensivive." I launched myself at his back hoping to force him to fall into the water but he just twirled me around as the water fight begun. We were all brought out of our fun as Edmund asked a very stupid question, well thought to be stupid, "Where do you suppose we are?" Peter voiced all of our thoughts, "Where do you think?" Peter laughed. "Well I don't remember any ruins in Narnia." Edmund pointed out bringing all of ours attentions including my own which was still on Peter's back to the indeed ruins up on a cliff. We made our way up me still lazily on Peters back which he didn't seem to mind just happy I wasn't still mad at him. Everything here was strangely familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"I wonder who lived here?" Yes Lucy don't we all wonder? Hopping off Peters back I started walking around and didn't notice the pointy gold thing I was about to step on.

"Ow!" I screeched holding my now bleeding foot. That actually really hurt. Im never walking bare foot again; okay that's lie.

"Are you alright Allie?" Peter asked frantically.

"I'll live Peter," I rolled my eyes tearing off a piece of my shirt and wrapping it around my foot. "Susan hand me that." She handed me the all to familiar chest piece that belonged to the Just King.

"Edmund I think this belongs to you," I said as I chucked it at his face, "don't leave your thing lying around."

The Just King just rolled his eyes.

"It can't be," Lucy whispered running away. Ahh last time that girl wandered off today she almost got hit by a car. We all rushed after her. She led us to a platform placing her siblings in a line saying, "imagine walls and columns there," she pointed, "and a glass roof," she added. I stood off to the side staring at the siblings when Peter voiced my thought, "Cair Paveral." He breathed. I turned to look at the beach once more and remembered the first time Peter took me on a walk on the beach and many memories came flooding in I didn't notice Peter wrap a steel arm around my waist and lead me towards the others.

"Catapults?" Edmund questioned kneeling down next to what I had previously thought was just a large rock. Well I suppose it still is a large rock if you think about it….

"Cair Paveral was attacked." Well that got my attention. Edmund walked over to the wall of what used to be the most wonderful place in Narnia and started pushing what seemed to be a secret passageway with the help of Peter who had released me. Peter started picking away and would and with one final punch managed to knock the door away.

"I bet you couldn't have done that if the wood wasn't rotten." I couldn't help but saying.

"Thanks for the pep talk Allie,' Peter sighed.

"No problem," I said cheerfully headed towards the door to go in. I wasn't afraid of the dark. My foot wasn't even past the doorframe before Peter grabbed my waist pulling me back. "Not so fast their squirt."

"Um excuse me but the squirt is your girlfriend." He chose to ignore me, of course, and started ripping his shirt away. Stupid. He picked a stick up off the ground giving me a good 3 seconds to fully view his bum and then was asking Edmund if he happened to have any matches. I couldn't help but laugh because I knew Ed didn't have matches but did have something else. The other 3 siblings were giving me weird looks but Edmund and I just shared amused looks.

"No," Edmund took out his bag and revealed a flashlight, "but would this help?"

"You might of mentioned that a bit sooner," Peter said with a smile playing his lips as Susan and Lucy laughed. Then he turned on me. "You knew didn't you?" He accused wrapping a steel arm around my waist pulling me close so that he was whispering right next to my ear sending shivers down my spine causing that annoying smirk of his to grow to know the effect he had on me. Well 2 can play at this game I thought right as Edmund yelled for us to hurry up. Before Peter could even respond I was down the stairs observing the room I remember to be the treasure room. The 3 youngest siblings immediately started searching through their chests and Lucy pulled out a gown that was far to big for her.

"I was so tall," Lucy admired.

"Well you were older then," Susan pointed out though it made no sense. Edmund seemed to agree with as he pointed out, "as apposed to hundreds of years later…when you're younger." He had on a much to big old battle helmet.

"I couldn't agree with you more Ed," I said as I skipped over to him banging the much to big helmet with a pocketknife I had picked out of his chest causing it to hit his face.

"Hey!" he protested about to come forward when Susan announced she must have left her horn on her settle the day we went back. Our attention was turned to Peter who had just pulled out his sword.

"When Aslan bares his teeth, winter meets its death." He said reading off of his sword.

"When he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again." Lucy finished looking sad. "Everyone we knew; Mr. Tummnus and the beavers, their all gone."

"Oreius," I said sadly remembering my loyal old centaur friend.

"I think its time we found out what's going on," said Peter, "Me and Ed will go outside while you girls change then we will change."

"Okay," I whispered, ignoring the fact he was bossing me around again, giving Peter a kiss on the cheek and going over to Susan's chest sitting on edge as her and Lucy remerged for something that would fit.

"Ahah!" Lucy and Susan exclaimed at the same. Susan pulled out a violet dress that would fit her beautifully and Lucy pulled out an orange dress that looked like it would fit her.

"The only thing that looked small enough," Lucy said strapping her dagger and vial to her belt and Susan did the same with her bow.

"Would you like to borrow something of mine or…" She trailed off looking towards Peter's chests. I had always preferred to wear pants and loose flowing top opposed to a dress. In battles they always got in the way simply annoyed me. Back in England I would just wear shorts or skirts most of the time.

"I think ill just borrow something from Edmund," I said walking over to his chest pulling out some light brown pants and white blouse tucking it in and putting on a dark brown belt to tuck 2 knifes in, a dagger, an extra bow, and a sword. Edmund can't carry all of it himself, besides some of this is Peters to so he wont care. The 3 of us walked up stairs to find the boys quietly talking to themselves. Edmund, who had been facing our direction, noticed us first and by the look he was giving me noticed I was wearing most of his things.

"Wear any girls close ever, Allie?" he questioned as he made his way past me and for some reason doing a double take at me before quickly passing me red-faced. I gave Peter a questionable look and he simply smirked and kept staring at me. Well when I say me I mean my body more specifically my chests.

"Eyes up here sweetie," I said pointing to my face. He simply shook him head and headed towards me like a predator stalking its prey. He had me backed up against the wall and was once again whispering in my ear.

"I think you forgot a button on your shirt, sweetie," he chuckled deeply. His lips grazed my neck and his hands explored their familiar territory of my back. He was about to go in for a kiss when once again Edmund interrupts telling Peter to hurry his arse up. I take this opportunity to slip away making sure to put some extra sway in my hips knowing Peter's eyes are glued to my arse right now. I find Susan and Lucy looking out onto the beach and join them. Only a few minuets later Peter and Edmund join us; Edmund wearing light brown pants and a blue shirt; and Peter wearing dark brown pants and a brown shirt with a light under shirt. Both of them equipped with swords and knifes.

"Well let's go," I say pulling my self away from the others.

"Allie you're going the wrong way," Edmund shouted after me. Of course I am. I turn around and walk right past all of them, "Lets go." Peters steel hand grabs my hand and we walk along until we've been walking along the beach awhile and come to a stop at a cliff blocking the way.

"Still sure this is the right way,"

"Yes," all 4 siblings said at the same time. I huffed and rolled my eyes. All of a sudden I saw a boat in the distance with 2 men in it. Hey they could tell us what's going on maybe. I was about to point them out to the others when all of a sudden they stood up with a small figure. It finally hit me that it was a dwarf that was tied up.

"Oi!" I shouted running forward pulling out my bow and firing a warning shot at the men.

"Allie!"

"What are you doing!" they shouted out in alarm. They followed where I had shot and finally saw and rushed forward. Susan now also had her bow out, good because she was much better than myself; and Peter and Edmund pulled out their swords.

"Drop him!" Susan warned. No they're holding him over water.

"In the boat! Drop him in the boat! No!" but it was to late they had dropped him in the water and before I could react Susan had already shot one of the men and the other quickly jumped from the boat and swam away. I was taking off my bow and sword to jump in the water to get the dwarf when Lucy stopped me, "Peter and Edmund can handle it Allie." Edmund came to shore with the boat and I helped him pull it ashore so it would stay. Peter dragged the dwarf out of the water and Lucy knelt down beside him and cut the rope away with her dagger and just saying but Lucy had the coolest dagger ever. He started coughing up water before he said to Susan, "drop him! That's the best you can come up with? At least that one has some sense." He said inclining his head towards me.

"Its what I've been trying to tell her for years," I said exasperated and Susan just rolled her eyes.

"A simple thank you would suffice." She said ignoring me.

"They were doing fine drowning me without your help thank you very much."

"Your welcome" I said happily as Peter warned, "Maybe we should of let them." Back in the Golden Age of Narnia Peter would sometimes be put in situations as High King and would have to be harsh on people and I would try to stay out of it and stand by him as a supportive girlfriend and hold my tongue. But really he just sounds like an arse hole.

"Peter don't be such ni…" I trail off looking at Lucy who was listening intently, "Jerk." I finished giving him an elbow in the stomach, which probably just hurt me more on his rock hard abs of his.

"Why were they trying to kill you any way?" Lucy asked. She always is good at changing subjects.

"Their Telmaranes, its what they do." He finally finished untying the rope off of his wrists.

"Telmaranes, in Narnia?" Edmund asked incredulously.

"Where have you been for last few hundred years?" The Dwarf asked. Oh around you know.

"It's a bit of a long story," Lucy finally said handing Peter his sword back. Well is the dwarf putting the pieces together or not…

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," yep he's definitely put the pieces together. "Your it. You're the Kings and Queens of Old?" well they are Im just Lady Allie but everyone just called me Allie and it only took about 2 years of persuading and persisting that they did.

"High King Peter The Magnificent." Peter held out his hand for the dwarf to shake.

"Really?" I just stared at him, as did the dwarf.

"You probably could have left off the last bit," Susan stated.

"I second that," I made out before bursting out laughing along with Edmund. The dwarf was laughing to saying, "probably." "You might be surprised." And of course leave it to Peter to challenge him.

"Oh you don't want to do that boy," the dwarf warned. Do we really look that bad I mean we've been away for a while but come on. Okay I want to get in on this.

"Not me, him," Peter pointed towards Edmund. I walked in front of Edmund.

"No me."

"No him."

"No. Me."

"No. Him."

"Peter."

"Allie."

"Oh just let her." Edmund you're my new favorite. Peter gave me one more annoyed look saying he wasn't happy about this before handing his sword to the dwarf un happily. "Yes!" I cheered high fiving Edmund and taking out my sword.

"Fight a lady, I don't want to hurt you missy."

"Scared are you?" I challenged. I know how to push a mans buttons, I mean just look at Peter.

"What's your name miss?" Asked the dwarf, "I only remember stories of 4 kings and queens." Well duh.

"That's because there only are only 4. Lady Allie but just call me Allie." Reutilization struck in as he gave a nervous look at Peter.

"Oh well now there's no way in hell im fighting High King Peters girl. No way. Not going to happen beautiful." He said dropping the sword. Come on!

"Fine but yall are no fun at all," I huffed putting my sword away stepping back and shoving Edmund forward once again. The dwarf picked up the sword with struggle and Edmund looked confident and then the dwarf surprised attacked but Edmund blocked it and ducked the next blow coming which played right into the dwarfs plans as he used the but of the sword to hit Edmund in the face.

"Edmund!" Lucy called out. Wow Ed must be really rusty…

"Oh you all right?" asked the dwarf sarcastically. Edmund moved out of the way of his next blow. Edmund blocked, ducked, and jumped out of the way of all of the dwarfs next moves. Finally he was getting back into his old self. He was getting embarrassing it was not long until Edmund had the dwarf unarmed and was in offensive stance over the dwarf. The dwarf dropped to his knees, not that that's a long drop or anything.

"Beards and breadsticks," He said. Hah I like that saying. "Maybe that horn worked after all." What horn?

"What horn?" Susan asked. Oh, that horn.

"I think I found your horn Susan."

**Please review! If you review I update!**


	2. Chapter 2

Once we had gotten on the boat Peter had started rowing and I sat in the back with Edmund.

"Their so still," Lucy said sadly staring up at the trees.

"What do you except, their trees." Replied the dwarf.

"They used to dance…" Lucy trailed off sadly.

"It wasn't long after you left that the Telmaranes invaded. Those who survived retreated to the woods and the trees, they were treated like so and retreated to deep within themselves they haven't been herd from since." That's depressing. But something was missing…

"I don't understand how this could happen," Said Lucy. You and me both. "How could Aslan of let this happen?" That's what was missing! Aslan! Where's Aslan?

"Aslan? I thought he a banded us when you lot did."

"We didn't mean to leave you know." Peter said from his spot at rowing the boat.

"It makes no difference now." Was the dwarf's reply.

"Get us to the Narnia's, and it will." Peter stated head held high as he continued to row the boat with his strong arms. There had been an unconformable silence in the boat for a while and Lucy was looking sad after what the dwarf had said and I was sick of it we were back in Narnia we should be happy.

"You know someone once said Aslan always seemed to know when to come back when he was needed most." I said. Lucy immediately brightened.

"Mr. Tummnus!" Lucy said brightly. The dwarf just looked lost.

"I think Narnia has been in need for awhile Lady- I mean, Allie." He cut him self off after the look I sent him.

"Nope this just means it's going to get worst," I said cheerfully. The dwarf just stared at me then at Peter and back to me.

"Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine." Don't they see it?

"Don't you all understand?" They just stared. I looked at Lucy and she gave me a blank expression. How could they not get it last time Aslan showed up when he was needed most. During the battle. So this time he will show up during the battle as well or if not we would find him. I don't see how the others couldn't get it especially Lucy; she always had a special bond with Aslan more so than the others. I know Aslan and I know he will come help or we'll go make him.

"Oh never mind honestly," I muttered. The rest of the boat ride was filled with unconformable silence. We were all saved from said unconformable silence when we spotted land and Peter started rowing faster. So im not the only one who wanted to get off of the boat. The dwarf hopped out first to tie the boat incase we were to need it again which I prayed to Aslan we wouldn't; Lucy came next followed by Susan, me, and the boys as we pulled the boat up onto the very damp sand. None of noticed Lucy was gone until we heard her talking to a bear insisting that we were friends.

"Don't move your majesty!" warned the dwarf. Why it's just a bear. Oh that's why I realized as the bear started charging towards Lucy. Shit! But of course Lucy just had to fall.

"Stay away from her!" Susan warned. The dwarf had run to the boat to fetch his bow and Peter and Edmund grabbed their swords. I sprinted forward to the fallen girl as the bear closed in. Why isn't Susan shooting? I heard Edmund voicing my thoughts for me. I threw myself on top of Lucy sword drawn as I waited for the impact of its teeth against my skin. The impact never came though as an arrow went threw his chest. I turned around and saw it was not Susan who shot the bear but the dwarf.

"Why didn't he stop?" questioned Susan.

"I suppose he was hungry," was all the dwarf offered in reply. Peter and Edmund rushed forward Peter grabbing myself and Edmund grabbing Lucy. Both had their swords drawn at the bear. Lucy was clearly traumatized and was clinging to Edmund tightly.

"Thanks," Susan said. She must feel bad that she didn't shoot the bear to save her own sister.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked looking concerned. I rolled my eyes.

"Not a scratch," I whispered not wanting Lucy to over hear.

"He was wild, I don't think he could talk at all." Edmund said shocked as the dwarf poked the bear making sure it was dead im guessing or seeing if its worth gutting for meat.

"Well thank you caption obvious," I rolled my eyes.

"Not the time," Peter muttered. I huffed what ever he's not the boss of me. Okay well if you count he is my high king but whatever im tired of him telling me what to do. I shrugged his arm away from me and walked over to Susan ignoring the look that burned in to the back of my head.

"You get treated like an dumb animal long enough then that's what you become." Said the dwarf. I like it, very blunt. "You may find Narnia a more selvedge place then you remember." He concluded cutting into the bear with his knife. After the dwarf had finished cutting up the bear we continued on with an already mad Peter leading us, our first mistake.

"I don't remember this way," said Susan looking around at our surroundings. I knew we lost I had just held my tongue. Like a good little high kings girlfriend.

"What the matter girls can't carry a map in your heads," he said to the girls but I knew whom he was really talking to.

"That's because our heads have something in them."

"Lucy I've never been prouder of you then I am now." I stated.

"What about that time I told your History teacher to go fu-" "Lucy!" Oh shit. Edmund burst out laughing, Peter looked exasperated practically spelling out in thin air the words, 'grow up' and Susan was glaring at me.

"Changing subjects come on keep moving," I said from my spot in back next to Edmund, well almost back the dwarf was in the very back.

"I wish he would of just listened to the Dlf in the first place," Susan sighed in front of me.

"Dlf?" questioned Edmund giving me a look. I shrugged I knew as much as he knew.

"Dear little friend," answered Lucy. I gave a mighty laugh.

"I just keep get more proud of that girl everyday." I said holding my hand over my heart.

"More like you keep rubbing off on that girl everyday," Edmund snorted.

"Oh well that not at all patronizing, is it?" Said the dwa- I mean Dlf. I gave him a shrug and followed along with the rest and we shortly came to stop when Peter said something that really encouraged everyone, "Im not lost." Yes Peter, yes you are.

"No, you're just going the wrong way," stated Dlf. Ahhh I groaned, did this mean we have to go all the way back the other way!?

"You last saw Caspian in the Shuddering woods and the quickest way there is to cross at the river rush." Peter stated. Yes that was correct…13000 years ago!

"Yes, but unless Im mistaken, theirs no crossing at these parts." I trust him over arse hole over there.

"Well then that explains it, you're mistaken." Peter said walking in the most likely wrong direction.

"Arse hole," I muttered as we all followed him. Edmund gave me a look. We walked for hours when we once again finally came to a stop. Because of a giant cliff.

"See, over time the water arose the Earths soil causing deep in-" Susan started only to be interrupted by Peter telling her to 'oh shut up.'

"Is there a way down?" Edmund asked the Dlf.

"Ya, falling," was his reply. I smirked, "Well if were testing that theory I vote Peter goes first." The others snorted but Peter just exploded stepping towards me grabbing my wrist.

"When are you just going to-" "Grow up." I finished for him twisting my wrist and popping it back up and yanking it away and going to stand by Edmund and the Dlf who was giving me a curious look.

"How do you lot feel about swimming?" Dlf asked us.

"Better that than walking," Susan answered as we all silently agreed following Dlf down to the river.

"Aslan? Aslan! Its Aslan over there look!" Lucy shouted pointing to the other side of the river. "Don't you see he's right…there," I saw nothing.

"Do you see him now?" questioned Dlf slowly. I hope she doesn't…

"I'm not crazy, he was there and he wanted us to follow him." Stated Lucy turning around to face us.

"Im sure there are a many number of lions in this woods; just like that bear." Oh just shut up Peter no one could mistake Aslan for some random lion, especially Lucy.

"I think I know Aslan when I see him," you tell him Lu.

"Look, I'm not about to jump off a cliff about someone who doesn't exist." Oh come on Dlf.

"The last time I didn't believe Lucy I ended up looking pretty stupid," "Oh its okay Ed you do with out Lucy a lot too." I think im pretty good at lightening the mood if I say so myself.

"Why wouldn't I have seen him?" asked Peter. I was about to open my mouth to share some of my opinions why when Susan's hand went over my mouth. I licked it.

"Maybe you weren't looking," It was times like this that I remember that Lucy used to be an adult as well.

"I'm sorry Lu," Sorry that your making us leave ignoring your sister or sorry you didn't see him?

"No your not I mutter," grabbing Lucy's hand and leading her towards the group, "I believe you," I whisper, "if that counts for something." She has small smile but it doesn't quite reach her eyes.

"Perhaps this wasn't the best way to come after all," Susan said as we hid ducked behind a stack of logs surrounded by hundreds of Telmaranes working on building a bridge that would be very useful right now.

"Yes perhaps," I said giving her an exasperated look. "Now lets get out of here." Everyone cleared out Peter in the lead as I gave one last look to the soldiers I would be plotting to kill in the day's time and then turned to leave.

"So where exactly do you think you saw Aslan?" Peter asked Lucy. And we were back to plan A.

"I wish you would all stop trying to all sound like grown ups, I don't think I saw him I did see him." She was pretty much talking to 1 person right then.

"I am a grown up," pointed out Dlf. I patted him on the head awkwardly as he glared at me.

"It was right over-aahhhh!" Why is that girl always falling?

"Lucy!"

"Here." Lucy finished from her spot on what seemed to be a trail down the cliff. Score.


	3. Chapter 3

I take it back we have been walking down and down for forever! Peter decided to for once stay in the back so I made sure I was in the front. Of course Lucy had to almost fall again but Dlf saved her. Lucy in lead and we have actually gotten some where so I vote her line leader for the rest of the day. It was dark by the time we got out of the cliff and we were all tired from the long day and quickly built a fire preparing for bed. I some how managed to be put between Lucy and Peter I scooted as close to Lucy as I could get with out being on top her to join her and Susan's conversation.

"Why do you think I didn't see Aslan?" Susan asked Lucy. I felt bad for her she probably thought Aslan was mad at her or something for no believing in the first place or something like that.

"You believe me?" Lucy asked.

"Well, we got across the gorge," good reason Sus.

"I don't know, maybe you don't really want to."

"You always knew that we would be coming back here didn't you?" It was so much as a question as it was statement.

"I hoped so."

"I'd finally got used to the idea of being in England."

"But your happy to be here aren't you?" Lucy looked completely shocked at the idea of her sister not being happy to be here and a little horrified. Not giving Susan a chance to answer I said, "Of course she is Lucy its Narnia. She's just cranky she's had to deal with Peter all day." I gave Susan a pointed look.

"I can hear you, you know?" a deep voice grumbled on my other side.

"No I don't know," I said ignoring him and pulling my attention to the now smiling Lucy and Susan who took a hint.

"Of course I'm happy to be back in Narnia just tired night Lu, night Allie."

"Night"

"Don't let the floor bug bite," I finished floor Lucy yawning and closing my eyes. I was to tired to even protest as I felt the all to familiar strong steel arms wrap around my waist pulling me close spooning me.

"I love you," was the last thing I heard before sleep took over me.

"Allie wake up!"

"Go away," grumbled to whoever was trying to wake me up. And I couldn't go back to sleep. Argh. I got up prying Peters hands off of my waist and stood up. I looked around and the other 4 were still asleep and for once I was the first one up- wait 4? Peter, Edmund, Susan, and Dlf. Lucy… She is always wondering off that one. I quickly grabbed my sword and bow, I slept with my knifes and dagger already on me, and ran into the woods I listened closely and thought I heard footsteps close by. But Lucy is not heavy enough to make so much sound? Following the noise I caught a glance of orange. Lucy's dress. I ran forward and covered Lucy's mouth so she would not scream. She saw it was I and calmed down. I put a finger to my mouth indicating to stay quite and she nodded. We both looked over the bush stay hid behind and saw a minotaur. I'd had a couple of run in's with those creatures during the battle with the white witch and they have never of been the most friendliest of creatures. I took out my sword and prepared to either face something that can help us or something that wants to kill us. I never saw the attack come from my side by now that I can look at him extremely hot guy. I was defense at the moment blocking all of his shots when all of a sudden I had a light bulb and used Dlf's trick and used the but of my sword to hit him face. I went down for a hit when he blocked it but it didn't take long for me to have him unarmed as im about to go in for a hit on this arse for attacking me, he ducks the hit and my sword got stuck in a tree really just my luck. He grabs me around the stomach pushing me into the tree where my sword is stuck.

"You are a woman," he says dumbly. Wow can you feel my boobs shocker there.

"No shit cunt head. Lucy Run!" I scream and there is a moving in the bushes indicating for once she did what I said and was going to go get the others. I test his grip pushing against him and I can tell it no use. My hands are above my head against the tree and I quickly grab an arrow from my quiver and hit it against him at full speed. It hits his armor so it does no damage but its enough time to kick him in groin. I run forward with him going backwards towards the ground and me going along with him due to his strong hard grip on my waist. Why does this feel so familiar?

We roll each trying to be on offence when im on the bottom and I grab one of my knifes and hold it to his neck him still on top of me not moving.

"Well, that was unexpected," the mystery hottie, says.

"What the part where I beat your arse or the part where my arse is a woman's?" I ask.

"A little bit of both honestly," Hmmm.

"You know I just might like you."

"Feelings mutual trust me very mutual."

"I've never been a very trusting person."

"Perhaps I could persuade you."

Oh, well-played dude.

I finally look around and Narnia's surrounds me: Centaurs. Dwarfs, Faun, Minotaur's, and many different types of animals. Well this is unexpected.

"Get off of her!" Before I know what's happening next the mystery man was thrown off of me and I'm suddenly in Peters steel tight embrace. Peter has his sword drawn at the man and one arm securely around my waist holding me to his side.

"Prince Caspian," Peter assumed. Oh, well now that I think about it that does make since.

"Yes, and who are you?" questioned Caspian with his lips bleeding. My bad…

"Peter! Allie!" I hear Susan yell as she, Lucy, Edmund, and Dlf come into view. We must look very intimidating. Prince Caspian looks down at the sword that is pointed at him. Come on even Dlf figured it out faster than this.

"High King Peter." And ding, ding, ding we have a winner.

"I believe you called," I couldn't help but let out a little snort I really couldn't. Peter's arm around my waist tightened and Prince Caspian gave me an amused look.

"But yes, but I thought you'd be older," Oh had to bring that up didn't you. I let out a groan, "Oh you've done it now," I mumbled earning a curious look from the handsome Prince once again.

"Well if you like, we can come back in a couple of years," Peter made to walk away but was quickly cut off by Caspian, "No! No that's all right. You're just not exactly what I expected." He said looking over all of us and then once again landing back on me. Curious.

"Neither are you," Edmund said wearily eyeing some minotaur's.

"An older enemy can unite even against the youngest of foes." A badger said wisely. I feel touched a little. No wait that's just Peter's hand.

"We've endlessly awaited you return my liege. Our hearts and swords are at your service!" Said a new voice. That new voice just happened to be the cutest mouse I think I have ever seen. Lucy seemed to once again agree with as she said, "Oh my gosh he is so cute." Bad idea seeing the mouse named Repeacheked sprung into action, "Who said that!" he was waving his sword around.

"Sorry," Lucy was trying to look guilty but I knew she thought he was still really cute. I did.

"Oh um, your majesty, with the greatest respect," Repeacheked bowed, "but I think courageous, citreous, or chivalrous might more befit a knight of Narnia." He finished proudly.

"Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade," never knew a High King had to suck up to people, or mice.

"Yes indeed, and I have recently put it to good use securing weapons for your army serer." Caspian had somewhat of a defeated look on his face so deciding to be a good person for once I gave him a small smile, which he quickly returned. Peter caught the little exchange and told Caspian heatedly, "Good, because were going to need every sword we can get." I wanted to deeply tell him somewhere he could put all of these swords.

"Well then, she will probably need hers back wont she," he said un-lodging my sword from the tree. Lets have a little fun here shall we.

"She has a name and its Allie; and I," I threw a side look at Peter shrugging his arm off and went forward grabbing my sword, "can talk for myself thank you very much."

"Well you are very welcome," Caspian replied.

"Come on lets get moving," said Peter going into High King mode. He pulled me along and I practically zoned out immediately so I didn't notice the looks Caspian was throwing me. We walked on and it didn't take long for me to get distracted as Peter talked strategies with a centaur that reminded me of Oreius. I saw Lucy walking alone not far behind and pulled myself from Peter earning a few looks one from the high king himself.

"As much as I would love to stay and pretend to listen to you all I think Lucy looks more interesting," before I turned around I could see the centaur's lips twitch. As walk back to meet Lucy I see a badger asking Dlf, "So, what are they like?" wander whom their talking about.

"Mountain tense, complainers, stubborn as mulls in the morning." I can feel the love practically coming off our, 'dear little friend.' But guilty is charged on the morning thing.

"Hmm, so you like them then?" a dwarf asked from next to him.

"Well enough," he replied.

"Ohhh, you know I know that I know that you know you love us." Did that make sense I ponder from my new spot next to Lucy. He grunted, "shouldn't you be up there with the husband?" he questioned. I had a snarky reply ready when Caspian once again popped out of nowhere and asked, "You are married to him?" I scrunched up my nose in distaste not realize every Narnian was trying to get a look at me or hear what I would say.

"Married!? To Peter hahahahahah oh that's good…" They all looked like they were serious though and I didn't realize until now that we had stopped and everyone and I mean everyone was looking at me; including Peter. Well this is just great. I looked at Edmund desperately because he was the only one I ever talked to about the delicate situation I had with Peter; he's one of the only ones who knows Peter can be… difficult. I swallowed hard before saying looking around non-chalet, " I mean were not married just dating," I look at Peter and see his face. Dammit just dating, "I mean serious dating were serious." I finish not missing the disappointed look that came across Caspian, not that I care really, and the happy look that came across Peter, not that I care…

"We should keep moving." I could kiss that Centaur whose name I needed to learn, but I don't think kissing him would help out my current situation at all really. When we started walking again I was thankful when Caspian was called back to front, I mean who back here that he wanted to talk to too? I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't know we had stopped until I ran into Edmund promptly knocking him over.

"Oofff!"

"I'm so- hahahah sorry Eddie!"

All of the Narnians around looked worried that Edmund would be mad or angry. We both burst out laughing. Sure like Eddie boy would get mad at me what ever. I was on top of him and once again I was pulled off by an instead of angry looking Peter just annoyed looking high king. I' am once again trapped in his steel embrace but luckily we've arrived at where ever we are. There was a huge crowd in front of us just at the tree line all the way across the field from us a massive of what looked to be ruins of some kind. As we got closer I saw it was indeed ruins and it had a pathway leading under ground that Centaurs on both sides, swords drawn up. I hope that little kid can hold that sword I think wearily as he struggles to hold it up and Lucy walks under it. I found myself put between Peter and Caspian as we walked forward and took a half step back leaving the 4 siblings to have a family moment. I walked next to Caspian as we entered the fort and I couldn't help but notice how Caspian's warm hand kept bumping gently against my own. We came to stop and the Pensivives and myself looked around the room as different creatures of many kinds were building weapons and other tools.

"It may not be what you are used to," Caspian started.

"But its defensible," I finished earning a strange look from Caspian that I didn't ponder I continued to look around the room.

"Peter," Susan called from around a corner I just noticed, "you may want to see this." With that Peter followed his sister but not before grabbing my hand and pulling me along with him. I looked over my shoulder to make sure that Caspian was, I mean Edmund and Caspian were following us. They were.

When I walked in to the dark room I bumped in to Peter who was holding the torch.

"Sorry." I mumbled and was going to walk over to look at the walls that had some drawings on them when his steel grip grabbed on to me, latching me to his side.

"You don't have to apologies love." He gave me an odd look before giving me quick kiss that was still short but left me a little breathless.

Caspian and Edmund were standing beside me and I couldn't help but feel the warmth coming off of one of them (the very hot one of them). Caspian seemed to have given Peter a glare but I couldn't see due to the lack of light, probably nothing.

Peter held the torch to one wall and there was a picture of Lucy and Susan riding on Aslans back. I gently grasped Peter's hand that was holding the torch and guided it to another wall that was a picture of the Kings and Queens but I think you could see my head to the side, kinda. I pointed at it and gave a little smile to Peter who chuckled.

"It's us," Susan breathed bringing me and my boyfriend out of our little moment. My hand stayed in Peters.

"What is this place?" Lucy asked Caspian. Speaking of Caspian he was now apart from us and standing near the corner of the room.

"You don't know?" Caspian questioned.

"Obviously…" I stated slowly. The grip tightened. Caspian seemed to understand we had no idea what he was talking about and grabbed a torch of his own and walked ahead of us, his warm arm brushed against me, not that I noticed.

Aslan. He was first thing I saw after Caspian lit up the room he had lead us to. Several other statues engraved into the wall but Aslan was impossible to miss. I gazed at him longingly before looking away to see the others faces. Each sibling had a look on their face as they relived a moment. Peters steel grip on my waist was starting to hurt but I stayed silent as he remembered. My eye caught Caspian's looking at me from across the room and instead of looking away blushing like hundreds of girls have probably done to him before I met his gaze and didn't back down.

A steel arm pulled me forward as I noticed all the siblings had gone forward and what Lucy was right in front of, The Cracked Table. The same table Aslan had died and the reborn on. And it was right here.

"He always knew what he was doing." Lucy said looking at Susan. They were the ones who had seen Aslan die after all. I looked to Peters face but he was just staring at Aslan as if willing him to appear.

"I think it up to us now." Peter declared. Oh Aslan, all hell is about to break loose.

Did I ever say how much I love battle meetings? Just kidding I like them where I can actually speak and or yell my opinions, not stand around and do… nothing!

"It's only a matter of time. Miraz's me and war machines are on their way. That means those same men aren't protecting his castle." I didn't ever bother to pretend to be listening because my dear boyfriend had shared his ideas with me the night before in get this, OUR sleeping bag. Yeas you heard right. So instead of listening to me about oh I don't know our love for each other ha talked about battle strategy. Romantic, am I right or right?

"What do you suppose you do your majesty?" I didn't even bother to look up to see who said, not like I have a say any way.

I looked up when though when I heard Peter and Caspian start talking at the same time. One of them is going to kill the other I swear…

They stared each other down until Caspian looked away, to me. I gave him a blank look that he tried to read, not gana work dude. Peter saw the encage, which really wasn't an exchange at all, and spoke heatedly, "Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us." Now this is getting interesting.

"That's crazy! No one has ever taken the castle." Now this is getting really interesting.

"There's always a first." Peter and I spoke up at the same time. He gave me a smile and I gave one back trying to say, 'yes idiot I'm on your side don't get used to it.' He got the message.

"We would have the element of surprise." Dlf spoke up breaking our little moment.

"But we have the advantage her." Stressed Caspian looking at me, uh… look at the high king maybe.

"If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinably." Susan stood up.

"No! Were going to have to fight them eventually. We can't stall forever! And I for one would much rather do it on our terms instead of playing cat and mouse with them, not in our favor. Sorry." I said the last part to all the mice in the room.

"Back me up, Ed." I whispered, bumping him next to me.

"Yes, and if their smart." "Doubtful." Caspian threw me a look and I smiled innocently. "Then they'll starve us out." Edmund finished.

"We could collect nuts!" Some squirrel said excitedly.

"Yes and throw them at the Telmaranes! Shut up!" Can rats PMS?

"If I get your troops in, can you handle guards?"

"Or die trying, my liege." The centaur answered. Happy thoughts…

"That's what I'm worried about." Said a small voice and everyone turned to the youngest queen.

"Sorry?" Peter said.

"You'll acting like there's only two opinions. Dying there or dying here."

"You really should have been listening Lu." Really Peter? Just when were getting along he has to open his fat mouth.

"She was listening, love." I said the last part with fake sweetness as I gave him an incredulous look.

Peter looked back to Lucy, "No you're not listening! Or did you forget who really defeated the white witch, Peter?" I know I should have been looking at Peter or Lucy but I was looking at Caspian. And he was looking back. Caspian was maybe 2, 3, or maybe even 4 years older than Peter and he was in fact very handsome, but I think I made that clear the first time I met him. No I told myself I couldn't be having these thoughts that I could never act on. Besides I had barley ever talked to the dashing man, though he had tried to talk to me whenever Peter wasn't around, so I think twice… possibly.

"I think we've waited for Aslan long enough." I didn't even comprehend what Peter had said much but I think he got the message when I was the first one out of the room. And on my way out I brushed past a warm arm, but not just any warm arm his warm arm and I swear it almost dashed out and grabbed me but then restrained itself. Then I noticed how Peters steel like grip was always latched around my waist and I longed for some warmth…

There was no warmth here, at all. Flying in sky on a griffin with Edmund. Peter had refused I go with him and Caspian didn't argue. Great, I get guard duty literally. Edmund and me swoop down, him holding me to his chest in securely in his safe arms as I hold his flashlight.

"I still don't see why were on flash light duty! I mean you and me are like the greatest team ever when fighting!" I yell whispered over the wind.

"Their saving the best for last I suppose." I could feel his breath tickling my ear as he pulled me closer to him.

"If you drop me I swear Im going to kill you."

"You would already be dead, Al."

"I'll haunt you then."

"Promise?" His mouth was touching my ear and his breath tickled my insides, it felt good.

"Promise."

We landed on the tower and I held on to the top to keep from falling but hopefully not to be seen, Edmund balanced himself right next to me and his head craned around me to see the guard. His face was awfully close to my chest and he knew it too. "Uhg!" Was the only sound heard from the griffon grabbing the guard and flying away to dispose of him. Edmund and myself jumped down and I couldn't help but feel like one of spy movies Peter had taken me to though I never watched one fully through, we were always a little busy.

"Ready?" I asked Edmund.

"I've been ready since I was 28." I couldn't help but smile and he did to, I never realized how much I love that smile since he used to never smile at all. Edmund went to the edge and flashed the flashlight.

"Don't fall." I murmur.

"Don't push me."

"Never." I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and saw him staring straight at me so I lifted my hand with his to hold the flashlight. "Wouldn't want to drop this."

"Never."

Peter, Caspian, Susan, and Dlf swoop in the sky also being carried by griffons. I saw one figure slash at a guard then another. Edmund moved the flashlight in the direction of the star well. Now this is where it got extremely boring for Edmund and me. We wait.

I hate waiting. Just because we are younger doesn't mean we shouldn't get some action. The fighting kind of magic I mean. Somewhere now in the castle the mice were going to the bridge room to meet Dlf and other scattered Narnians were readying for battle. While we wait.

"Dammit Ed I cant do this. I'm going crazy over here, I need to do something; preferably kill someone."

"Well I don't know about killing someone but I could think of something we could do…" I was now facing outward on the balcony. My stomach up against the railing and Edmund up against my back, an arm on either side of me. I felt trapped and I hated it. I felt his warm breath nuzzling the side of my neck and his voice whisper in to my ear, "Allie."

I turned around slowly to face him and his face was very close, "Very funny, Edmund." I whispered gently.

"Well, I'm a funny person am I not?" He was staring at my lips and started leaning closer but before I could process any of this an alarm rang in our ears causing us to jump and the flash going flying off the balcony. I let out an array of cusses as a guard picked it up and started flashing it everywhere.

I looked at Edmund as he jumps over the balcony and on to guard and I followed him. Edmund took care of the guard and I took care of two others that had just walked around the corner, now this is getting interesting. I turned around just in time to see Edmund hold the flash light to the sky signaling the troops.

"I'm going!" I said trying to run past Edmund but he just grabbed me and pulled me back, "No our orders-" "Peters orders! Since when do we listen to those?"

"You're not going alone, Allie" "I can handle myself Ed." I left no room for argument as I gave him a lingering hug and ran down the staircase. I heard shouts in the distance and followed the noise.

I ran down a hall and immediately turned the other way but not before they saw me. A dozen Telmaranes started chasing me with their swords in hand. I threw a knife at the closest one and then my sword came out. I was obviously out numbered and they knew it. This should be easy. Soon six more were dead and four more were at least unconscious but that still left one really annoying guy trying to kill me. I dodged his shot, swiping at his arm and sprinted down the hallway. I could here distant yelling and sword clanking in the distance coming closer.

"For Narnia!" Peter. "And for Aslan." I finished running into battle.


End file.
